


Tell Me What You Want Right Now

by orphan_account



Series: Sex Trip [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alec is very soft and vulnerable, Alec likes to feel small, Blow Jobs, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom Magnus Bane, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Praise Kink, Sir Kink, Slut Shaming, Sub Alec Lightwood, Subspace, Verbal Humiliation, tears of embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus is vocal about what he wants in bed, and is trying his hardest to encourage Alec to follow his lead.“Consider this, angel. If you tell me what you really want, I can give it to you.” Magnus purred.





	Tell Me What You Want Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'War of Hormone' by BTS. 
> 
> At the end of this fic, Magnus and Alec talk about filling out kink sheets. I've actually made those kink sheets, and I'll be posting them over on Tumblr. Follow me here: https://humansunshineao3.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter @prettyboyrudy_

It was nice to wake up in Magnus’ arms. It was a little too hot, and it made him a little sweaty, but that was outweighed by the bone-deep contentment he felt when Magnus snuffled in his sleep and huffed soft breaths into his ear. Alec closed his eyes again, hoping to snooze for a while, when Magnus turned slightly more onto his side, pressing his body closer. Alec hummed in the back of his throat, a flush creeping up the back of his neck at the feel of his boyfriend’s erection against his hip. 

They’d been getting better at the sex thing; after a couple of rounds of Alec playing with Magnus’ restrained body, they’d moved on to grinding together in bed with just their boxers on. It felt a little juvenile to Alec, but Magnus insisted that just made it all the hotter.

“It’s nice, it feels new and exciting. Like I’m a rabid teenager again dying to cum by any means necessary. It feels good.” 

They’d yet to actually see each other naked. It was more Magnus’ insecurity than Alec’s; the shadowhunter had a feeling that it was something to do with the glamours that Magnus put on his body in order to seem more human. Alec hadn’t really had much time to fantasise, now that he was sleeping over at Magnus’ most nights, but the few lonely evenings he’d spent at the institute had been spent with his hand around his cock, thinking about all the things he wanted Magnus to do to him. 

He wanted to get tied up, too. He wanted to see what Magnus would do if given free reign over his body. Magnus was experienced and deft, and Alec had barely gotten to see that side of him yet. Any jealousy about Magnus’ ex-lovers had long since been overshadowed with morbid curiosity. Everyone knew that Magnus was a hedonist and a lothario above all else…

He was really looking forward to seeing exactly what kind of filthy pleasures Magnus could show him. 

“Mmmmm…” Magnus stirred, rolling onto his back besides Alec, who released a long breath he hadn’t even known he’d been holding.

“Morning,” Alec murmured, turning over onto his side to scritch at Magnus’ scalp. 

The warlock pressed his head into the sensation, stretching his arms like a feline. “Good morning, Alexander.”

“Good dreams?” 

Magnus smirked lazily, snuggling into Alec’s side once more. “The best.”

Alec hummed, shifting so that his hip was pressed to the warlock’s crotch. “Care to share?” 

“Angel, I’ve barely woken up. Did I not please you well enough last night?” Magnus asked, a teasing glint in his eye. 

Alec squirmed at the memory of Magnus’ teeth on his nipple. “If you’re trying to discourage my mood, you’re not helping.”

Delighted, Magnus sat up, and moved to straddle his younger lover. “I dreamed that we were having a threesome with another me. It was…” He shuddered, rolling his head back on his neck. “It was fun.”

“Another you? Is that possible?” 

“Alexander, anything is possible. Whether or not you could handle two of me without having an aneurysm is another matter entirely.” Magnus teased. 

Alec puffed out his cheeks in the cute ‘pout’ that he’d gotten into the habit of doing as a way to make Magnus coo at him. It never failed, and it didn’t fail this time, the older man cupping his cheeks and kissing his nose. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ back, tracing soft lines down his spine. The two cuddled for a few minutes more, trading kisses, before Magnus started slowly rocking, their breath growing heavy between them. 

“What about you?” Magnus whispered, rolling his hips a little harder when Alec’s nails dug into his hips.

“Huh?”

Magnus grinned, sucking Alec’s earlobe into his mouth. “What are your fantasies?” 

“Uhhh… There are a lot of things I wanna try with you,” Alec answered diplomatically, breath ragged with the feeling of Magnus’ ass pressing insistently down into his erection. 

Magnus snorted, stilling his hips. “Don’t be such a Lightwood.” 

Alec fake-glared at his boyfriend, and flipped them with a growl. Magnus’ eyes lit up in excitement, dark eyes round with arousal. “Oh? You like being manhandled?” 

“Alexander,” Magnus huffed, though it was hardly as blasé as he’d been hoping it would sound. “I will happy detail all my dirty little secrets for you later, but… Angel, fuck…” He threw his head back as Alec ducked his head to suck a mark into his neck, “but I’m asking about you.” 

“I want you.” Alec answered, blushing despite his best efforts to stop it. “All of you, everywhere.”

Magnus pushed him back, looking him in the eyes. “I’m not going to be scared off by whatever it is, Alexander. Trust me, I have had lovers with weirder kinks than whatever you’re into.” 

“I don’t have a weird kink!” Alec insisted, “I just… I’m not good at dirty talking.Not yet, anyway.” He squirmed, “makes me…”

“Blush?” Magnus chuckled, cupping the younger man’s crimson cheek. 

Alec scowled playfully. “Yes, actually.” 

“But consider this, angel. If you tell me what you really want, I can give it to you.” Magnus purred, trailing sparking fingertips down his arms. 

Alec did consider that, very carefully. “Alright, alright… Turn over.” 

“Bossy,” Magnus smirked, flipping over onto his stomach and gasping when Alec leaned back over him, pressing his clothed cock right into his ass. “Alexander,”

“I don’t want you to look at me,” Alec muttered, rubbing the tip of his nose into the nape of the warlock’s neck. “Okay so the other night…”

“Yes?” Magnus arched his back, rubbing his ass right into Alec’s erection. 

“I was thinking about you riding me,” Alec admitted, his voice a little strangled. “A-and choking and slapping me for not going fast enough. You kept calling me a dirty… A dirty slut because I was moaning so loud. It was…” The shadowhunter let out a shaky breath, digging his hands into the blankets either side of Magnus’ neck and rutting into the curve of his ass. “So good.”

Magnus moaned, pushing his cheek into the mattress. “Christ, Alexander, that sounds filthy. Such a dirty boy. It’s always the repressed ones, hmm? Can’t believe you touched yourself thinking about my hands around your throat. Fucking hell, Alexander, I want you so badly.” 

“I want you too,” Alec groaned, toes curling. “More than I’ve ever wanted anything in my life. I need more, Magnus. Can I…? Can I, uh…”

“I can’t give it to you if you don’t tell me what you want, darling.” Magnus pointed out, shuddering at the feeling of the bigger man over him. 

“I want to… Suck you. Is that okay?” 

Magnus cursed under his breath, and glanced over his shoulder. “You want my cock in your mouth, Alexander?”

“More than anything,” Alec whispered, closing his eyes in shame. Magnus turned over, and cupped his cheeks. 

“My precious Alexander,” he said softly, thumbing the younger man’s cheek, “don’t ever, ever be embarrassed to ask for what you want. I want to make you feel good, and I will never judge you. Okay?” 

Alec nodded, opening one eye to check the sincerity of Magnus’ face before opening the other one and smiling bashfully. “I’m probably not going to be very good…”

“Honestly the sight of you between my legs alone will probably be enough to get to me, so I wouldn’t worry.” Magnus chuckled, biting his lip. “Listen… I just want to… I’m probably going to lose control, so I’m sorry. In advance.” 

“Magnus, you know the no judgement thing goes both ways, right?”

“I know. It’s just that… I don’t sleep with non-Downworlders much. It makes me nervous, my body is… Not quite human.” Magnus explained, and Alec quirked his eyebrow. “Not my dick. My dick is very much human. Well, mostly.” 

“Mostly?” Alec couldn’t help but smirk. 

“I… May have used a spell in my youth to… Give myself a boost.”

Alec laughed, tossing his head back. “You’re unbelievable.”

“I was young and naive! But anyway, the point is, I may get a little… Growly.” Magnus admitted, cheeks uncharacteristically pink. “And bitey.”

Alec swallowed hard. “That is so okay with me. I… It sounds hot.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes. “So easily aroused,” he purred, pulling his silk sleep trousers down along with his luxurious briefs. Alec’s eyes dropped, unable to help himself. Magnus squirmed a little under his gaze.

Okay, so in real life, Alec had only ever seen his own cock. And Jace’s that one time, though it had only been half hard. It was weird and crooked and it had made Alec feel a little sick, honestly. But Magnus’ dick was the nicest dick he’d ever seen. Of course, part of it might have been the magic, but it was pretty. It wasn’t scary big, though Alec’s opinion on that would probably change when they got around to doing butt stuff, and the foreskin made it look cute. Shadowhunters were all circumsised, so that was new. Alec tilted his head to the side curiously as a bead of pre-cum appeared at the slit. 

“Alexander?” Magnus asked gently, and Alec flushed as he realised he’d been staring, open-mouthed, at the warlock’s cock. “You don’t have to…”

“No, sorry, I was just… It’s nice.” He shrugged, trying to be casual about it, but then Magnus giggled and sat up slightly, and the shadowhunter found himself squirming in embarrassment again. “Tell me what feels good, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Magnus whispered breathlessly as Alec wrapped his hand around it, thumb rubbing over the part of the head that was peeking out of the foreskin before pushing his hand down the length. “Alexander,” he hissed, wincing a little, and Alec panicked, his hand lifting off instantly. “No, it’s okay, it’s just, you need to pull the foreskin back first. Otherwise it kind of hurts.” 

“Oh,” Alec mumbled, carefully pushing the foreskin back. Magnus let out a shaky breath. “Better?” He asked, teasing the head once more, and the warlock nodded, eyes squeezed shut. Alec mostly watched Magnus’ face, a little too overwhelmed to look down at what he was doing. He was actually touching Magnus’ dick. Magnus’ dick was in his hand, and he was making Magnus huff out soft little breaths, fingers crackling with magic. 

“Your hand feels so good on me, Alexander,” Magnus praised, “the callouses from the bow… Christ…” 

Alec preened at the compliment, pleased that what he did to himself translated over to Magnus, too. He was more or less an expert at masturbation, after all. “Can I put my mouth on it?”

Magnus nodded, licking his lips. “Only if you want to. You don’t have to, if you feel…”

His muttered insistences were cut off by Alec ducking his head to lap at the slit, making a soft ‘huh’ sound in the back of his throat at the taste. He glanced up, smirking as he saw Magnus tense, quite obviously desperate to keep his shit together. He gave a slow, hard suck to the head of Magnus’ cock, making the warlock moan. It was kind of like sucking your thumb, he realised, doing it again.

“Christ, Alexander, I knew those lips would…” 

Alec moaned, thinking about how much Magnus must have fantasised this moment. He steeled himself, sinking his mouth slowly down until it started to feel uncomfortable, and lashed his tongue against the underside of the warlock’s cock. Surprised, Magnus arched his hips a little, making the younger man splutter and pull back. 

“I’m sorry, angel, I didn’t mean to choke you.” Magnus panted, opening his eyes to apologise and grunting at the sight of Alec, short of breath, eyes wild, lips swollen and pink. “Oh, you’re so beautiful.” 

“Look at me, then.” Alec countered, laying on his stomach between the warlock’s legs. 

Magnus tangled his fingers in the sheets, peeking down at his younger lover, who had the nerve to look at his cock like someone who’d just made a wondrous discovery and was now reflecting on how incredible the existence of humanity was.

Or something. 

“Alexander, as much as my cock loves this intense staring contest, I would appreciate it if you could… Oh.” Magnus’ sentence died in his throat when Alec glanced up at him, eyes darker than he’d ever seen them, and lapped delicately at the very tip of his cock. “So pretty, angel. You’re so pretty.”

Alec’s eyes fluttered shut as he sunk his mouth down around the first couple of inches of the warlock’s cock, bobbing slowly, opening his eyes once he’d found a good rhythm. He lifted one hand to guide Magnus’ fingers to his hair, encouraging him to tug gently. Magnus indulged him, and was rewarded with the sweetest soft sound, with delicious vibrations around his cock to match. How was it, Magnus wondered, that he’d stumbled across a beautiful, strong, intelligent, compassionate and loyal warrior of a man who also liked to get smacked around and have his hair pulled.

Perhaps Magnus had been too hasty in assuming that God didn’t exist. 

“Harder,” Alec whispered, pausing between licks to vocalise what he wanted. Magnus hummed, and yanked his hair hard, forcing his head back. Alec’s eyelashes fluttered, a soft moan escaping his lips. “Yeah… Magnus, please... Talk to me. Say..." Alec gulped, "call me a slut.”

“You like it when I treat you like a slut?” Magnus asked quietly, voice brimming with aroused authority. Alec shuddered. “Good boy. You’re so pretty when you suck cock, you know that, angel? Such a pretty little slut.”

“Magnus, please, I want to…” Alec breathed, eyes darting back down to the older man’s cock. “Want you to cum in my mouth.” 

Magnus inhaled sharply. “Ask nicely, Alexander. You know I appreciate good manners.” 

“Please let me suck your cock, Mister Bane.” Alec spoke before he could think himself out of it, tears stinging at his eyes with embarrassment, but it felt so good. It felt so, so good to embrace what he wanted. 

“Good boy,” Magnus snarled, a soft growl reverberating in his chest as he guided Alec’s head back down, allowing the shadowhunter to suck him off once more. Alec’s skin erupted into goosebumps at the primal sound, pressing his own erection desperately into the mattress. “Suck a little harder, angel, I’m not delicate. Ahhhh, there you go. It feels so good, Alexander.”

Alec whimpered, glancing up at Magnus’ face to see the warlock watching him intently, touching his nipples casually with his free hand, and still making that delicious growling noise. He rutted against the mattress, feeling closer than he’d planned to get this soon. 

“Stop that,” Magnus commanded, eyes going hard. “Did I tell you that you could get yourself off? Do you know how expensive these bed sheets are, Alexander?” Of course, Magnus could clean them with magic, and it was unbearably hot to see the calm and collected young man desperate like this, but Magnus enjoyed the sweet little whines that Alec let out whenever he exerted his authority. “If you’re a good little slut and make me cum in the next five minutes, I’ll let you fuck my mouth. How’s that, hmm?” He pulled Alec off his cock to hear his answer.

“Please, yes,” Alec rasped, “I’ll make you cum, Mister Bane, I promise.”

Magnus smiled indulgently, raking his fingers through Alec’s hair firmly. “Such a good little angel, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Sir,” Alec answered, cheeks pink and warm as he returned his attention to Magnus’ cock, bobbing his head up and down nice and slow, sucking hard and huffing in and out through his nose. 

“That’s good, baby, you’re being so good for me, angel, I’m gonna make you feel so good.” Magnus muttered, petting Alec’s hair with shaking hands. “Just like that, Alexander, don’t stop, sweetheart, I’m close. You want me to cum in your mouth, baby?”

Alec keened in response, sucking harder, determined to make Magnus growl again. He felt something hot uncurl in his belly as he watched Magnus fall apart, his nails scratching across Alec’s scalp as he growled out his climax, hot cum spurting across Alec’s tongue. The flavour was alien, and not good, but it made him moan anyway, with the knowledge that he’d been slutty enough to take a load in the mouth. 

"Jesus, Alexander, that was so good, angel.” Magnus panted, laughing softly as Alec surged up his body to kiss him like a starving man, moaning at the nip to his lower lip. 

“Fuck me, please, please, next time please put it in me. Please, Magnus, please, I need it,” Alec begged, sniffing back desperate tears, inexplicable panic rising in his chest. 

Magnus was surprised, the curse word making his skin break out in goosebumps. Up until now, the shadowhunter had always been on his best behaviour, polite and poised at all times. To hear him beg like that made Magnus wish he hadn't cum so soon. “I’ll give you whatever you want, angel, anything.” He soothed, running his hands up and down Alec’s back like he was comforting a skittish cat. 

Alec seemed a little placated at this, pressing his nose into the crook of the older man’s neck. “‘M sorry,” he murmured a few seconds later, feeling on the verge of tears again. Dammit. 

“Alexander, don’t be sorry about anything,” Magnus insisted gently, pushing Alec back a few inches so they could make eye contact. “You’re amazing, that was amazing, and I care about you. You have nothing, NOTHING, to be embarrassed about, alright? I promise.” 

“I just… Feel bad for being so needy.” Alec admitted. He’d been holding in all these feelings for so long, and now that he’d been given the chance to express them, they’d all come flying out at once. 

Magnus sighed, cupping Alec’s cheeks in his hands. “If only you knew just how needy I was for your touch all this time, I doubt you’d be feeling half as embarrassed. Alec, I was touching myself at least three times a day and literally begging for you to touch me, out loud. You know how long it’s been since I’d had to masturbate that frequently? I was aching for you, baby, absolutely desperate. I was a mess.” 

“Really?” Alec asked, eyes wide. His cock gave a dull throb. He wanted to see Magnus touch himself, wanted to see the warlock fall apart and cry out for him like that.

“Seriously,” Magnus nodded, tentatively wrapping his hand around Alec’s cock. “Now, do you still want Mister Bane to make you cum?” He wiggled his eyebrows, and the shadowhunter giggled, rubbing his eyes. 

“Please,” he whispered, turning over onto his back with a little push from Magnus. Alec’s legs were pressed tightly together, throwing his arm over his face when Magnus gently urged them open. “Did I look good sucking you off?” He asked shyly, nibbling on his bottom lip. 

Magnus hummed, lowering himself between Alec’s legs and kissing the side of the shadowhunter’s knee. “You looked even more gorgeous than I imagined, baby. I could have watched you suck my cock all night. You’re such a pretty little slut, Alexander.”

“Magnus,” Alec sighed, arching his back and opening his legs a little wider. The warlock just continued slowly kissing up Alec’s thighs, teeth coming out to playfully nip every now and then. “Magnus, Sir, Mister Bane, please. Please, I can’t…”

“That’s better,” Magnus smirked, gently pulling Alec’s arm from his face and making eye contact with him as his tongue trailed ever so gently from the base of his cock to the tip. Alec let out an unsophisticated whimper, and Magnus started growling again, amber eyes burning. “Do you want my mouth on you, Alexander?”

“Yes,” Alec gasped, toes curling. “I-I’m not sure I can… Last.” 

Magnus’ expression was positively wicked, tongue dancing over all the sensitive spots that Alec didn’t even know he had. His growl had muted a little, more like a purr now, and Alec couldn’t help but smile a little at the sound of it, wondering if it had something to do with the warlock’s feline eyes. The smirk was effectively wiped off his face, though, when Magnus’ clever mouth sunk down on him, his eyes rolling back in his head. 

“Oh, fucking Christ,” Alec hissed, hands knotting in the blankets next to him. It was so hot, and he was pretty sure his eyes crossed when Magnus gave the first slow suck, almost dizzy with the sensation of it. “Magnus, Magnus, oh God, please, please, don’t stop.” 

Magnus just hummed, sinking down lower to take Alec’s cock all the way in, the tip slipping easily down his throat after decades of practise, his purr stimulating the shadowhunter in the most delicious ways. He kept his eyes on Alec, though the younger man had screwed his eyes up, watching the pleasure bloom on his face, his expressions adorably surprised at how good it felt. Poor baby, Magnus thought, he’d been worked up for so long. 

Alec gasped for breath when Magnus pulled off like he’d just broken the surface of a lake he’d been submerged in for hours. “Feels so good,” he sobbed, a fat tear rolling down his temple. Magnus smirked, panting as he jacked the slick length with his hand. 

“I know, angel, you must be so overwhelmed,” Magnus soothed, free hand thumbing over his balls. “You’ve been such a good little slut for me, so loud and sensitive. You’re so delicious, Alexander.”

Alec just arched, feeling filthy and hot all over. How he must look right now, writhing and panting. And Magnus was just eating it up, lying back down to bob his head nice and fast, sensing that the shadowhunter was getting close. Alec moaned, open-mouthed, as his climax overcame him, a few more tears forced out as he shook through it. 

“Magnus!” He cried, hands flying out to grab the older man’s shoulders. He whimpered through a sob as the waves of pleasure washed over him, shaking hands coming up to cover his face as he rode out the last of it. 

Magnus was half hard again, overcome by the sight of his beautiful lover having such an intense orgasm, but he just petted Alec’s thighs, swallowing his cum dutifully and purring contentedly, fighting the urge to nuzzle into the hard muscle of Alec’s inner thigh. He watched through his eyelashes as Alec fought to regain control of his body, putting a gentle kiss to the shadowhunter’s navel as he let out a soft, satisfied sigh. 

“Come here,” Alec rasped, looking down at him blearily, and Magnus rose up to kiss him, both of them lazy now. “I thought I was about to die,” he giggled.

“See, you really couldn’t handle two of me,” Magnus teased, and Alec laughed again, only for it to turn into a sob. Magnus’ smile faltered, worried that he’d somehow done something wrong…

“Sorry, sorry, I just…” Alec sat up, trying to keep his breathing in check. “I just didn’t think I’d ever get to have this. I feel… It’s a lot to take in, I’m a little emotional. I’m sorry, it’s a good crying, I promise.” 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Magnus nodded, rubbing the younger man’s back. “It was overwhelming, I get it. Let it all out, darling. I’m here.” 

Alec turned over and buried his face in Magnus’ chest, sniffling and squeezing the warlock tight. “I don’t know why I’m crying. I can't believe I'm fucking crying after sex, what's wrong with me?!” 

“I think you may have dropped into subspace a little bit. It’s nothing to be afraid of, it’s just that your body is having a hard time dealing with all the endorphins. Happens a lot with intense sessions.” Magnus explained gently. “You’ll be okay once you’ve had some cuddles and maybe a cup of tea.” 

“It’s not like you flogged me,” Alec huffed, pulling back and wiping his eyes with the heel of his hand. 

Magnus snorted. “For a first time being naked with someone, that was fairly filthy. Not that I can talk, my first time was a full blown daddy kink scene, spanking and all.” 

“And I thought I was moving too fast,” Alec teased, making Magnus scowl playfully at him. “I’m not calling you Daddy ever, I’m just saying.” 

“That’s fine, I wasn’t the Daddy anyway,” Magnus shrugged, and Alec quirked an eyebrow. “Listen, I was only 97. He was almost 1,000 years old, it was hot.”

Alec hummed, cuddling into Magnus’ side. “I’m all for age difference stuff, but the Daddy thing just makes me think of how freaked out my Dad would be, and that is a sure fire way to kill any arousal.” 

Magnus laughed. “Well I can’t blame you there. Do you… We don’t have to talk about this right now, but… Do you want to play around more with that dynamic we had just now, or do I need to calm my tits a little?” 

“Hell no! It was amazing,” Alec blushed, “I felt like what I imagine it’s like to be high. It felt so good. We should… Do more of that. Definitely.”

“Then I think we should probably fill out some kink sheets. Just so we both know what the other likes. Considering how… Shy you are, with saying it out loud. Though you did feel comfortable enough to tell me about your thing for being called a slut, which made me very happy," Magnus smiled fondly at him. "But yeah, it'ss a list of kinks, and you just write yes or no or maybe next to each one.” Magnus explain tactfully, and Alec’s shoulders rose to his ears. 

“Maybe that would be smart… But… What if someone finds the paper? Or walks in on me filling it out?” 

“A simple enchantment that means only the two of us can read it,” Magnus shrugged, “it’s not complicated. Warlock, remember?” 

Alec smiled, kissing Magnus’ cheek. “Then you have a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of this fic, Magnus and Alec talk about filling out kink sheets. I've actually made those kink sheets, and I'll be posting them over on Tumblr. Follow me here: https://humansunshineao3.tumblr.com/


End file.
